Perfect Date
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Kyoya had intended a date with Nile for the first time, both of them would meet in the park together and start their romantic date. Well that's it YAOI kyoya x nile...hope you'll love it.


**Hey guys this is kyoya x nile YAOI, please put some reviews if you like it but if not don't read…thank you…enjoy!^_^**

Kyoya was walking in the street alone. He wanted to visit Nile's apartment besides, both of them already had their secret relationships together. He smiled while he walked along with his bey leone in his pocket.

He was headed straight on Nile's place. He ran swiftly and the knocked the door, then suddenly the Egyptian had opened the door. He hugged Nile tightly, he must've missed him since both of them started to like each other.

Nile smiled as he saw his boyfriend. He noticed that Kyoya missed him more than he does. Anyway both of them broke the hug the leone user directly went inside his place. He sat down the couch then relaxed.

"So what brings you here Kyoya?" Nile said.

"Oh nothing I'd just missed to hang out and also to be with you." Kyoya said while putting his hands on his head and lied down on the couch.

"Yeah I do too, so anyways would you like to sleepover here with me? You just told me yesterday remember?" Nile asked.

"Oh yeah of course I will, I'll just bring my things here later." Kyoya said.

Nile sat down next at Kyoya then lied on his shoulder. He felt tired of doing nothing except beyblading but he still won't come back in Egypt because he'll miss Kyoya and also be alone in there always.

Kyoya suddenly got up and just thought of something. He moved the younger's head slowly so that he'll not be disturbed. He always noticed that his younger boyfriend is always sleepy and tired.

"Hey Nile I wanna go home to fetch my things, I'm gonna sleep here remember?" Kyoya asked.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, yeah fine Kyoya." Nile suddenly woke up and said to him.

Kyoya ran fast to his apartment to get his things. He was about to open the door but he noticed that the door was unlock. He remembered that he locked the door before he leaved but why was it open? He slowly opened the door and looked inside.

His eyes widened when he saw his annoying little brother Kakeru. He had a sweat drop on his head he hated it when his brother was around because he felt annoyed whenever he's around.

"Hey Niichan! Where have you been?" Kakeru waved at his older brother.

"What the hell are you doing here Kakeru?" Kyoya asked harshly.

"I just wanted to visit you here unless you're just alone here." Kakeru smiled.

"Pffft I'm not alone!" Kyoya snapped.

"Oh yeah then who are you with?" Kakeru asked.

"It's none of your business Kakeru!" Kyoya snapped.

Kakeru stared at his big brother putting his things at his bag. He felt curious like his thoughts were that his big brother was about to leave. He scratched his head then suddenly he spoke at Kyoya.

"Hey big bro where are you going?" Kakeru asked.

"I'm having a sleepover." Kyoya said while grabbing his bag.

"Umm where are you gonna sleepover at?" Kakeru asked.

"Why don't you just find out?" Kyoya said harshly.

Kyoya walked outside of the door while leaving his younger brother. His brother was thinking hardly where in the world he would sleep with.

Anyway he ran into Nile's place bringing along his bag. He knocked the door then Nile had opened it. He went inside then directly into Nile's room, he felt amazed when he saw his room it also had an air conditioner.

He'd just saw it for the first time because he just went at Nile's place when he needed to. He put his bag below the go downstairs with Nile.

"Hey Nile, whatcha wanna do this afternoon?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing why?" Nile said.

"Umm I just wanna ask you if you could hang out with me this afternoon." Kyoya said.

"Sure why not, I just wanted to have fun." Nile smiled.

"Okay then, meet with me at the park later at 5:00 p.m." Kyoya said while walking out of Nile's home.

"Sure I'll be there." Nile said.

Kyoya went quickly at his house. He'd saw Kakeru mess with his things like he was pretty annoying.

"Did I tell you to mess with tis while I'm gone?" Kyoya asked harshly.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I can't even use your laptop without permission." Kakeru crossed his arms.

"Fine you can use it but promise me you'll not break anything." Kyoya said while heading at the bathroom.

"Okay I'll use later after I'll fix your things." Kakeru said.

Kakeru had already placed Kyoya's things in order then suddenly Kyoya's phone had ring. Kakeru answered the phone without looking at the number ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is Kyoya there?"

Kakeru knew the voice would be familiar, it was Nile well anyway he'd know Nile the moment Kyoya introduced him from Kakeru.

"Is that you Nile? Well it's me Kakeru Niichan's little brother remember?" Kakeru smiled.

"Well sure but can I speak with him?" Nile asked.

"Oh sorry call later he's still taking a shower." Kakeru said.

"Okay well thanks but please tell him that I called." Nile said.

"Sure bye." Kakeru smiled.

Kyoya was at the bathroom washing his hair and soaping his self then after that he'd changed his clothes at the bathroom and put some scent for himself. He intended a date for Nile but he wanted to surprise him for their first date.

He walked out of the bathroom then his little brother was so surprised, he looked so cool and flawless his brother had thought that why is he dressed like that is he going on a date or something? Well apparently he is.

Kyoya swiftly walked out of the room then his little brother was trying to stop him, he'd just wanna ask something.

"Niichan, where are you going?" Kakeru asked while hugging his big brother. He missed him though they haven't seen each other last time.

"Let me go Kakeru, I going to umm…" Kyoya said then looked at the time.

"Oh its 4:40 I gotta go just talk to me later bye." Kyoya ran out of his house.

Kakeru never thought his brother would ran that fast and where's he even gonna go? And oh men, he'd forgot to tell his big bro about that when Nile called. He saw that his brother had left his phone then he'd follow his brother.

He ran fast to find his brother but there's no sign of him. Anyway Kyoya went to the park where he and Nile would meet. He'd thought that Nile would be somewhere then he stuffed his hands into his pocket to find his cell phone.

His cell phone was not there, maybe he had left it on his home well yeah he did. Well there's no choice but to find him.

Kyoya looked everywhere then finally he'd saw him sitting on the bench waiting for the sign of Kyoya. He walked at the Egyptian to surprise him, he slowly covered Nile's eyes then the younger smiled that his boyfriend was already here.

"I know it's you Kyoya." Nile smiled.

"Surprise, well let's go to our secret place." Kyoya said then grabbed Nile's hand.

Kyoya led him to the river where there is perfect for their dating place. Anyway the place was just alone and just for both of them. Nile was amazed about the place and he thought it was just exciting.

"Wow Kyoya don't tell me this is... is this a date?" Nile asked happily while holding Kyoya's hand.

"Uh-huh! Well feeling happy?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes! I am thanks Kyoya." Nile hugged Kyoya.

Well Kakeru was still finding his brother. He searched everywhere but he's still not there. He was tired of running then he went to the place where Kyoya and Nile were there. Thus he can't find his brother so he intended to go there.

Suddenly, he found someone beneath the river where the both of them were about to kiss. He thought it would be familiar, it was, it was his brother Kyoya and the Egyptian Nile. He was so shocked.

"Aishite Kyoya-kun." Nile said. (Okay guys by the way it means I love you Kyoya.)

"Aishite Nile." Kyoya said.

Nile wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck and kissed him. The taller boy grabbed his waist then kissed him back. Both of them blushed together. Kakeru got shocked from what he'd saw. He squeezed his hands tighter then smiled.

"Congratulations guys!" Kakeru yelled and clapped his hands.

The kiss was broken from what they heard. Nile felt embarrassed and blushed while the taller boy got mad and had sweat drop his head. He doesn't just want someone would find out about their secret relationship.

Kakeru felt happy for both of them then finally Kyoya walked in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here Kakeru?" Kyoya asked harshly while pulling his shirt.

"I'm sorry Niichan I just got here because I'm here to return this." Kakeru gave Kyoya his forgotten cell phone.

Kyoya felt relief then hugged his younger brother while Nile behind just smiled and blushed.

"Arigato Kakeru." Kyoya said.

"You're welcome big bro." Kakeru smiled.

"Well that's my little bro." Kyoya smiled and rubbed his brother's hair.

Kakeru smiled and blushed because of what his big brother had said. He walked away so that the two would never be disturbed. It was now 6:00 p.m. So Kyoya stared at Nile.

"Well let's continue our date should we?" Kyoya said.

"Sure Kyoya I'd love to." Nile said.

Both of them had continued their date. They went to the restaurant to have a dinner and also a date.

Nile smiled as he dated him for the first time and also he felt relief. Then after that both of them went into Nile's place and slept, both of them were actually tired and sleepy.

***The next morning***

Kyoya woke up in the morning. He found himself in Nile's room then from what he'd saw was Nile sleeping his chest. The Egyptian practically snuggled into Kyoya's chest. The taller boy felt comfortable then suddenly his cell phone had ring.

He looked at the number ID, it was his brother Kakeru. He couldn't help his self from being asleep he moved the Egyptian's gently so that he wouldn't be disturbed in his sleep then answered the phone.

"Kakeru, why'd you call this morning?" Kyoya asked.

"Umm Niichan I...because okay I'm just here to tell you that sorry what happened last night, I ruined your date so sorry." Kakeru said.

"It's okay Kakeru you haven't well maybe a little." Kyoya said.

"Well bye big bro I'm so happy for you." Kakeru said.

"Bye see ya." Kyoya said.

Nile woke up and stretched his arms. He'd found Kyoya talking on a phone. He thought that last night he'd got the best date ever!

"Kyoya, last night was the best thanks." He hugged Kyoya.

"Yeah I know. I love you Nile." Kyoya said.

"I love you too…Kyoya." Nile said.

**Okay guys here you all have it! I hope you like it but anyway sorry for putting some Japanese language here but next time it'll be all English and also sorry if these other parts are boring because I'm just bored and tired.**

**P.S I'm an American with half Japanese. Thanks for your consideration! ^_^**


End file.
